


AC Day 9: The Coin

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [9]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Dalaran's fountain, Day 9, F/M, Introspection, Maiev's coin, Post Black Temple, WotLK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev Shadowsong's Silver CoinItem Level 1Binds when picked up"Where's Illidan?





	AC Day 9: The Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the general consensus about the coin is that it was thrown in the Third War (at least, about that time) but listen...What if, it was thrown in the WotLK's Dalaran?

It was stupid. Really stupid. She knew it but she was still going to do it.

She looked at the shiny coin her hand, silver. She could have chosen any other coin but she wanted it to represent something they had in common, Elune.

Standing in front of the fountain, Maiev sighed, putting back her scarf in front of her mouth, not used to the cold of Dalaran. All around her, people were walking and talking and nobody was really paying attention to her because they couldn't recognize her, she was wearing casual clothes to hide her true identity.

Someone came by and quickly threw a coin in the fountain before joining their hands in a prayer, making a wish. They left as fast as they came and Maiev could only think on how foolish they were to believe such a thing would work. Then she quickly reminded herself that she was there for a wish. She crossed her arms in frustration. How did she come to this? She wasn't even sure as to what she would ask for.

“Where is Illidan?” Her mind couldn't stop telling her.

But she perfectly knew where he was.

He was dead. His body hanging a crystal she made, in a vault she was keeping, because she killed him. His last words were constantly echoing in her mind, she would never be at peace because she was nothing without him.

She kicked the fountain out of frustration. Why couldn't she just let go? Why did she have to turn around and come back to get his body? Why couldn't she just come back to Azeroth and let his corpse rot in the Black Temple? Yes, it gave her the possibility to stop those abominations that are the demon hunters but at what price?

“Your sanity.” Whispered her mind.

Maybe.

She tried, oh Elune she tried, to move on and let it in the past but it was useless. Every time, she would try to do to stop being a Warden and eventually come back to the priesthood, it wasn’t feeling right and every morning she was back in the Vault, watching over him. No matter how hard she wanted it to stop.

Illidan had become everything for her.

Illidan had become her life.

But where was he?

Before hesitating anymore, Maiev threw the coin into the fountain.

“Where is Illidan?” she asked.

Where is her life?

The words carved themselves on the coin by magic, as a way to tell that she had been heard.

Before regretting it more than she already was, Maiev quickly left the place. After all, her Wardens were waiting for her in the Vault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
